I lost my Voice but Gained a mind!
by jboy44
Summary: The human mind something so complex but easily altered. Akihisa Yoshi on the day of the battle with Class A finds this out form a head injury. His brain has been rewired thanks to the damage the injury caused. He has lost his ability to speak but gained a new insight into his world, in to those around him. He has gained a new mind!
1. Chapter 1

Akihisa was in the middle of the roof falling apart in the battel against Class 2-A when he noticed a piece of falling bell tower about to hit Yuuko and he ran and charged.

Yuuko looked scared and screamed as she was knocked to the ground by Akihisa but her eyes widen as she saw the falling bricks and watched in horror as one hit Akihisa's on the head she paled and let out a shocked, "he saved me!"

As Himeji Minami and Yuuko all screamed as Akihisa was on the ground covered in broken Bricks the back of his head Bleeding.

Yuuji's eyes widen in horror as he yelled, "SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR AKIHISA IS BLEEDING OUT HIS BRAIN! HE CAN'T SPARE ANY THAT!"

Akihisa's point of view

My vision flickered in and out one moment I was looking at Yuuko's shocked pale wide eyed face, unable to hear a thing around me.

then it went black and I heard a women scream as another one sound panicked as she said, "He has brain damage we need to operate! Calm down it's just brain surgery!" She clearly sounded worried.

then I saw a crying lady doctor in a mask before it went black and I saw strange flashes of that slowly turned into monstrous versions of my friends.

The monstrous wolf like version of Yuuji laughed out, "Dumbass finally broke the pea!" he laughed cold and mockingly

A monstrous bat version of Himeji was holding her gut laughing her ass off pointing to me with her fused wing hand thing as she said, "After all those blows it finally broke! Well I guess you really are hard headed you just finally got hit by something harder then your numb skull!"

A bat like version of Minami laughed and held her gut as she coldy said, "Oh snap there goes the brain!"

the Cat girl version of Hideyoshi hide her mouth behind her paw and laughed " come on now he felt the pain his skull isn't numb!"

Kouta's monster version looked like a vampire chuckled as he mockingly said, "Well I guess he'll get so stupid he'll reset at smart now! Won't that be funny as hell!"

At that point I woke up trying to scream! I said trying, I was in a hospital bed in a hospital gown I held my head feeling bandages as I tried to scream but nothing but a small hacking sound would came out.

My eyes widen as I kept trying to get something to come out! Anything I was shaking and shivering as I felt pale cold clammy and sweaty that is when I saw the panic button and hit it a lot in blind panic hoping someone would come someone would help me! Someone could at least tell me what's wrong! WHY CAN'T I SPEAK!

I then noticed the female doctor come in and sigh as she noticed me trying to speak but nothing came out and to my shock she hand me a mini chalk Board with an eraser on a string and a piece of chalk and she sadly said, "Don't waste your time Akihisa! The blow to the head damaged the speak center of the brain. You no longer the ability to speak!"

My eyes widen as everything went black I was fainting.

Return to third person point of view.

the doctor sighed and put the board and chalk on the stand next to him as she sadly touched his face and said, "Poor thing! This happens and his parents asked who you where! And I won't let that creepy sister anywhere near you after what she said!" She shivered at the memory and added, "And how she said it!"

the doctor then left out and called out, "Nurse Mr. Yoshi woke up and fainted form the news."

A moment later she noticed A girl and asked, "yellow miss?"

the girl smiled and happily said, "Yuuko Kinoshita" She then looked nervous and cleared her throat, " I'm looking for Akihisa's room he pushed me out of the way of the falling wall at school! Is he ok?"

the doctor sighed and put a hand on her shoulder and form the look on Yuuko's face she said what she thought, "Well good news bad news time I guess, Good news he'll live, Bad news is thanks to brain damage your boyfriend will never speak again!" she then sadly left the blushing wide eyed Yuuko, as she point to the room and sadly added, "he's in there go to him!"

Yuuko was red but walked in just in time to See Akihisa wake back up and yuuko moved her hair behind her ear nervously as she spotted the board and asked, "Akihisa I'm sorry! If I had seen I this won't have happened!" she sound sad.

Akihisa then grabbed the board and chalk and wrote and held up the words, "If the school didn't make my avatar able to touch anything this won't have happened."

Yuuko blinked and thought about it before she sat down in the chair next to him and shyly added, "good point.. the whole fighting for school supplies thing seems like a strange way to teach teamwork now that I think about it!" she seemed like she was just starting to question it.

Akihisa then held out the board after changing the words to say, " it's not teamwork it's war time strategy with sacrificial pawns like me and all!"

Yuuko blinked and muttered for a moment before saying, "ok I can see it being able to be seen that way but the whole thing is just being taken to seriously I mean if you think about it it's just a video game with your health and attack being based on your test scores to make learning fun!" she seemed unsure about it for the first time!

Akihsia wiped the board and wrote again before turning it around and saying, "your brother the one you call a failure knows what he wants to be when he is done with school and is taken steps to get ready, What do you want to be and what are you doing to make it happen?"

Yuuko muttered as her eyes widen and one twitched as that sentence went over in her head, She was Class a the best yet she had no plans after school. Her brother was Class f the worst but had plans for after school. She was going to peak in highschool, while her brother would at least be ready for the real world. She held her head muttering confused unable to think of a reply or why the teacher won't remind them to do this.

then Akihisa held out the board changed to say, "See? The school doesn't care about students or learning just test scores. They use hate to get you to score higher so they look better, but as all we focus on is test scores we are unready for the life. Hold on I'm out of room" He then started to change it again

when done he showed it to continued, "The school Gets more money for higher test scores, and the students suffer and leave filled with hate and a superiority complex."

Yuuko blinked reading it unable to counter it and stunned at the high diction he just used as her eyes widen and a tear shed, "… all those times I was mean to my brother over his grades! I was mocking him because I was the loser who peaked in high school and I was jealous he would have a life!" She wiped her tears away before she heard coughing and looked up to see Akihisa changed his board.

It now said, "I know. My sister is under the same logic that the common skill of cooking is useless when millions of people make money cooking for people who don't have the skill. She too had this stupid grades only matter thing beaten into her head."

Yuuko sighed sadly as she thought over the school year was mean to lower classes, belittled them just studied and past tests with no human interaction other then hand in the paper and listen to the teacher read form a script, fight in what only could be called gang wars, get coagulations on winning said gang wars, and what was going to be all of her school life.

No friends to depend on in hard times, no dating as that would mean less studying so she would be alone, No idea what to do with her life or what she want to do, And more importantly no future as she would be lost on the road of life!

Yuuko held her head an eye widening as she cried and sadly said, "I wish I was Himeji! She faint in the test and got zero and got put in the not worth reprogramming room." She said sadly.

Akihsia held up his board once more making a sound a strange one that showed he lacked the ability to make words or anything close to them to get Yuuko to read what was now written on the board. "And to think I stupidly started this to try and get her into Class a because I thought she belonged there. I guess the blow to the head knocked some Sense into my cerebrum."

Yuuko Blinked in shock as she got up and touched his face and stunned said, "I think it did more then knock some sense into your head Akihisa I think.. I think the baka got knocked out of you!"

Akihsia blink and wrote on the board, "You think I have gained Acquired Savant Syndrome form the damage to my speak center making my brain rewrite itself to deal with the damage?" Yuuko said nothing but she took to the board and point to it

Akihisa read what he wrote and blinked before taking it back and changing it to say, "that is good evidence for your hypostasis Yuuko."

Yuuko smiled and hugged Akihsia in Tears and snuggled him, "You saved me! In more way to one Akihisa.. Remember that you're a hear!" She then closed her eyes and kissed him on the head making Akihisa blush as they heard a German yell.

where they turned to See Minami screaming in German in the hall way and Himeji crying in her hands saying, "I NEED ICE CREAM!"

Yuuji's smiled and gave a thumbs up, "the hotter Kinoshita Twin nice job man! Nice job!"

Kouta's jaw dropped as he said, "for once I missed the picture!" he said stunned.

Hideyoshi as screaming in rage it looked like he was on fire as he yelled out with murder in his voice "MY SO CALLED FRIEND AND MY SISTER!"

Akihsia quickly pulled out off the Tag on his head and point to it saying "Brain damage!"

Hideyoshi read it and cracked his Knuckles and sighed as he said, "Well Look like I need to finish scrabbling it then!"

Yuuko then grabbed her twin by the shirt and shock him and yelled in rage, "I JUST REALIZED THAT ALL MY TALK OF GRADES IS BULLSHIT AS UNLIKE YOU I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE BECAUSE OF ONE CONVERSATION WITH HIM! NOW IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU ARE THE BETTER TWIN YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!"

Akihsia held up the board as he point to what he wrote the chalk no almost gone as he said, "I gained Acquired savant syndrome, meaning I thanks to my brains speak center's damage my brain as rewired itself making me smarter to make up for the lose of speak. Also need more Chalk or maybe my phone back so I can get a test to speak application!"

Yuuji read it and blinked and took a step back as he held his hands up and blinked and said, "Akihisa is that you in there?"

Akihsia then used to last of his chalk to write out, "Well One fames quote on the Psychology of the self is Memory is self Memory is identity. I have all my memories so I am Akihisa."

Minami read it and fainted and Kouta blinked in shock and let out a stunned, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

to be continued.


	2. Alone with your new mind's thoughts!

At Fumizuki academy

Yuuko was being carried by iron man as she struggled and yelled, "PUT ME DOWN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

Ironman rolled his eyes, "you cursed out a teacher!" He said clearly mad.

Yuuko looked ironman and comment, "and just how many times have students cursed at you or the principal, and no one got in trouble!?" She said clearly making a point about it.

Ironman then sighed, "By the idiot students you are a smart one, you can't do anything wrong You need to be a perfect mindless drone reading your books and remembering them when the answer sheet is put in front of you!" He honestly sound sad.

Yuuko blinked and looked to him, "so you admit this school system is horrible?" She asked confused.

Ironman then looked to her, "Yes I have common sense! Just like everyone in the lower class as nice things hasn't switched it off! I know fuel well the teamwork and creative things skills the lower students will make them more successive then the book smart only high students who haven't a thought in there dam heads about after school and no more paper test to pass!"

Yuuko crossed her arms and she looked to him as he carried her down the wall, "Ok then so you agree with the things I yelled at Youko?"

Ironman nodded and said, " yes but sense you are suppose to be a smart student you are being transferred to class 2-F as punishment." He said sadly.

Yuuko looked at him with a raised eye brow as she said, "How is sending me to a class where I will be shown the real world of how horrible things can be, and learn creative thinking and planning skills that are worth more then any test score, getting me ready for real life when school is over a punishment?" She asked confused.

Ironman nodded and said, "You and me we have the common sense to see that but not the principal or your old class mates." He seemed happy as he kicked open class 2-F's door and dropped Yuuko on the floor.

The Students were cheering her for cursing our a teacher happily, Making Yuuko get up and take a bow.

Ironman then turned to see Kubo who said, "So cursing out a teacher if you are in class 2-a gets you sent to F, Well then In that face, go to hell ironman! There I cursed you out so I'll just go here to the class Akihisa is coming back to in a week!"

Ironman nodded as Kubo went in with a smile on his face, and Ironman happily said, "I like that guy! He is always himself, and he has common sense and heart!"

Meanwhile in a hospital Akihisa's point of view.

I sighed laying in my hospital bed reading a book, it was odd it was a best seller but it was just a storm of clichés made for attention and media to eat it up.

I sighed as I closed it and put down the badly written best seller down, what happened to judging a story by plot structure. I would rather read a story with a strong storyline and some minor grammar mess ups, then a grammar perfect mass marketed bland piece of shit!

I crossed my arms nothing to do! The Tv in the room was broken so I was stuck here with a crappy book that only got on the best seller list because it had both dragons and zombies.

I couldn't help but pinch the bridge of my nose! The school didn't even sent any work to do! I would have rather done that crap they call homework then be bored. I looked at my phone, the hospital blocked social media so I couldn't even do that. I mean honestly? Should the patience be allowed on social media so you can inform everyone they are hurt in one message?

I sighed as I had nothing better to do then think about the things that didn't seemed to make sense in the world. I mean what is the world I live in on crazy pills? It's like everywhere I look things are corrupted or twist to make life horrible for normal people with a heart. Yet easy for the wicked and heartless.

My head hurt as I thought of it and held it! One blow trade my stupid innocence for the cold hard truth of the intelligent. The better insight to the world around me, Oh I ever thought I would say it but I miss the ignorance to the horrible truth of this world that came with idiocy!

All I could do is Sigh as I laid back and looked at the clock and I noticed it had the same time it did when I first check out that book, it hadn't moved at minute.. Clearly it was broken. .. So I had no way to tell time now either.

All I could do is sit here my mind thinking on my past with new in sight till something happened to bring me back into the present day world.

… It's going to be a long long day! …. Say why was I going so over board for Himeji? … all she does is beat me like Minami.. Ever thought about that either? I was going overboard because of Himeji's pretty packaging. Minami just had me fooled with… well it wasn't a pretty package… it wasn't a false nice personality as she was always rude and mean never stopping to act sweet… What fooled me into thinking Minami was a good girl again?

I held my chin and blinked on it and thought about it, Hazuki is a true friend, so then I guess all friendship I had with Minami is just passed on her relationship to my friend Hazuki and not a true bond. .. So Minami is nothing to me… ok then.

Himeji use to be a sweet girl and a good friend… So she is a former friend at least.

Yuuji Don't know why he came to mind but he's… now that I think about it all he does is use me so he doesn't get hurt like a shield and like a tool with my avatar… he's just a bully… I should logically hate him..I do… I was just to stupid to realize it.. Dam!

Now Kouta came to mind.. He sells pictures and I buy them.. that's not friendship that's just business! He is a merchant and I just like the wares he sells. He's no more a friend then the guy who checks out my groceries and I only remember his name because of his name tag… Ok no friend there!

Now Hideyoshi… Now that I think about it he is clearly a guy just looks girlly because he is Yuuko's identical twin. Come to think of it I might have just put my feelings or crush on his twin on to him all those times so no real bond there, I was just pretending he was his sister making me the bad guy in that relationship to say the least..

So the girls I liked I only liked because I was to big of an idiot to see they where bitches. My best friend is just a bully using me. Kouta is just a guy I buy things form.. and I am Hideyoshi's bully.. Not one friend..and I'm not much better then them and I won't pretend to me. I'll sent Hideyoshi an I'm sorry text when I'm out and leave him alone form now on.

I clearly sighed that's a depression revelation I have no friends, and all the team work is teeth clenched as we are forced on the same side.

… Well I guess that is a useful life skill to have as you don't get to pick who you work with. The only family you get to pick is your spouse and there by the in laws.. and I guess kids if you adopted.. .. Come to think of it that is a lot of family you get to pick, So I guess the saying you can't pick your family is just crap.

…. I miss being a happy go lucky dumbass! I miss it a lot! Gee I wonder what other simple wisdom this mind of mind will bust in a second next?

Calm down Akihisa just remain calm. Just get use to your new IQ and all will be fine! I then heard the door open and smiled as Yuuko came in and I sighed happily, Finally something to get focused in the present.

She walked over to me smiling and then talked about how she in a fit of rage cursed out of teacher and got sent to Class 2-A because as a 'good student' she can't do anything bad.

I smiled as I listened Yuuko my bond with you seems to be the only good bond I have currently. With out you I'm pretty sure this new mind of mine would drive me crazy.

To be continued. 


	3. end of an Era

A few days later Akihisa was in Class 2-f he had a recorder in his pocket for summoning his avatar he was bored standing in the room with Yuuji as a test war was happening.

Yuuji smirked, "so you scored to high to he the probationary student now it's Minami hope that wasn't just hot air man!" He sound happy but Akihisa just growled.

That is when Nine Class 2-d students came in and Akihisa hit play on his recorder making a recording of him saying "summon" Play making his Avatar appear.

His avatar was different now he was dressed in white Samurai shogun armor even an oni mask, holding a real Katan. His score dead "9999"

In a moment the Samurai held it's blade and Slashed past the Nine enemy avatars all those avatar's scores hide zero as Akihisa's avatar's shouldered his blade, but Akihsia's avatar mask cracked as his score dropped to "1999"

Yuuji whistled happily as he said, "Dam we need to use you on the front line there man!"

Ironman then came in grabbing the students and dragging them off as Ironman, "Now don't let this go to your broken head Akihisa!"

Akihisa nodded before he ran off when he heard Yuuko's scream, he came to see Genji standing over her his avatar having just slashed and made Yuuko's score hit zero and as ironman came to take her away.

Akihisa growled as his avatar charged both students avatars slashed eachother making there scores drop, Akihisa's hit zero but Genji's dropped to one!

A moment later Yuuji showed up his avatar out with a full score of two thousand, and he was smirking as his Avatar hit Genji's making Genji hit zero winning the test war for his class as he smiled, "Well done Akihisa!"

At that point Yuuji noticed Akihisa was already gone, and he shrugged and said, "Iron man most have got them."

Elsewhere Ironman was leaving remedial classes and he Saw Akihisa in front the door and he peacefully went in and Ironman seemed freaked out as he said, "What in the hell? A student willingly going in to remedial classes, What the fuck man? What the fuck?"

He then saw Akihsia sit by Yuuko making them both blush and smile.

Ironman smiled and happily said, "Now I get it love!"

Later on After school Yuuko and Akihisa where leaving hand in hand something that made Minami growl and she was about to chase them but Ironman grabbed her and said, "Come on probationary student you have boxes to move! And also if you liked the boy why did you hit him? Who would want to date someone who punches the one they love? I mean really how stupid is that?"

Minami then cried something in German as Ironman sighed and said, "See this is the shit Tsundares don't' get the shit doesn't work outside of anime!" He sound mad about it as he said, "I MEAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KIDS! We combined augmented reality video games with school to make learning fun and you little jack asses turned it in to gang warfare! I mean fuck!"

Elsewhere Himeji was in the park eating some ice dream form a cup she bought crying as she said, "Akihsia and Yuuko sitting under the tree at lunch cuddling!" She was crying a waterfall of tears as she cried and said, "I want to do that!" she was crying

That is when Himeji saw Hideyoshi sneaking around spying on Yuuko and Akihisa as they walked home form school he was growling. "Stupid ex idiot dating my sister, stupid sister stealing him form me!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he covered his mouth not believing what he said and he then blinked and let out a flat, " that's not going to go back in the box!"

Elsewhere.

Kouta was taking pictures of Yuuko and Akihisa form the shadows as he said, " yes work it! The FFF will pay big time for this!" He then check his camera to see Akihisa's head was blurred and that is when he noticed Akihisa had put a light on his back pack.

Kouta then looked to the light around Akihisa's head blurring his face out as he said, "the light blurs his face on film!" he looked at it dumbfounded, before saying, "clever boy Akihisa clever boy!"

Soon they made it to Yuuko's house and Akihsia and Yuuko kissed before parting.

As soon as Akihisa was out of sight Hideyoshi walked up crying as she said, "I want to kiss my sister's boyfriend! She most never know!"

That is when he opened to door to his angry Twin who was growling, "YOU WANT TO KISS MY AKIHISA BROTHER DEAR!?"

Hideyoshi was crying as he calmly said, "before I die tell me what does his lips taste like!"

Yuuko then screamed.

The next morning Hideyoshi walked in with a black eye as he happily said," It was worth it!"

Yuuko then walked over to Akihisa pulled him into a kiss right there in front of the class before hugging him as she protectively said, "this is mine!"

the FFF moved in and Yuuko stood in front of him and said, "HE HAS BRAIN DAMAGE LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU WANT TO BE REPSONSIBLE FOR POSSIBLE DEATH BY WAY OF HITTING THE PART THAT BRAKES THE CRACKED SKULL!"

The FFF backed away in fear as they held out there hands.

Ironman then walked in and said, "Well now there is an investigation so everyone please behave!

Akihsia then held up a piece of paper saying, "You realize you are asking the impossible right?"

Ironman nodded and calmly said, "I know!"

In the principles office she was speaking to a random man in a suit and tie.

the principle said, "We had no idea the students would take things this far? We simple gave them a game to play to make learning fun!" she said calmly.

the man crossed his arms, "You have one semester to remove this system and go back to a normal school this system is unsafe as hell and I don't know how it went as long as it did!

The principle then said, "And how am I suppose to run classes with all the work it would take!" she was clearly enraged.

The man got up and said, "you have a camp just use that shit! For the next week or so it'll take to remove the test system! I don't' care just remove it or you are going to face legal action and the only reason you are getting this offer is simple because as a private school you already took and spend the money the parents paid for the year, so you can't refund that money this school most run at least till this school year is over!" He then turned and left clearly mad.

the man then growled as he spotted a test war and he pulled out his phone and hit sent a message and the lights and system went out as he yelled "NO MORE TEST SYSTEM! SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT WHILE IT LAST THERE WILL BE NO MORE! IT'S UNSAFE SENSE YOU ALL TOOK IT THIS FAR! THE LIGHTS WILL BE BACK ON IN FIVE MINUTES!"

He then stormed off.

to be continued


	4. Camp part one

Akihisa's point of view.

I was on a bus holding Yuuko who had passed out next to me as I thought about it, the camp.. The place that isn't a school and equipped for summoner test wars.

So the test wars can happen I can see it now this will be one big Blow out over the stupid system that needs to die!

I close my eyes to focus on talk around me All I hear is them complaining about the test system being taken down, do they not care that it almost killed them by being the reason the skul bell tower fell over?

I growled at it as I opened my eyes and rolled them I hate this! I truthfully always have, I just didn't know it. The pain of my Avatar getting hit the vibration of when the Avatar hits someone else, the rush of emotions making my heart pound in my ears! I hate it! But right now what I hate more is those idiots want to keep it going!

Fuck the danger and damage already them, Do they have any idea the mental scaring and damage a school teaching what is basically warfare and if you want it beat people up and take it is doing to them?

I mean got dam it! I am taking crazy pills or am I the only one not on them here? I mean The fuck is this? The fuck thought this was a good idea, And What kind of parent would send there kids to this place?... wait Do any of us even have parents?... Well I know the guy who owes the coffee shop is Miharu's dad, so that's one person with at least one parent.

…Who the hell are my parents? I don't even have a name or a face? Wait if I don't know my parents how do I Know Akira is really my sister and not just some crazy lady? … Let's not go down that road at this moment in time Akihisa! Let's focus on matters at hand! Then circle back to that one!...I think I scared myself.

I then looked down to see Yuuko stretching and I smiled, She's waking up finally I'm not alone with my thoughts!"

Point of view change to third

Yuuko yawned and rubbed her eyes and asked while half a sleep, "What's got you looking worried Akihisa worried about the camp?"

Akihisa pulled out his phone and hit a text to speech app and typed before hitting speak and the phone said for him, "No I just realized I don't know my parents names or face So that means Akira may not be my sister but instead just a crazy lady."

Yuuko blinked she was wide awake and hugged Akihisa while crying, "It's ok! We'll get through this!" Akihisa then cried into her arms.

Later on at the Camp.

Akihisa was sitting on the roof with Yuuko laying in his arms just relaxing when he heard something listened it was Miharu's voice.

Miharu was saying, "yeah Shouko I have the recording of Yuuji tricky if you throw the match I'll marry you thing! Sure you it's proof of engagement you have the license and the video of him saying it! Why am I doing this? Simple I don't like how that pick used Akihisa.. I know that may sound confusing but I over heard Minami talking about his sister and let's just say his sister and my dad are cut form the same cloth! I know his pain! And shared pain builds stronger bonds then shared likes! I'm going to Punish Yuuji and use his own not filling to face what he's coming to drag him and those other class 2-f boys through the mud!"

The sound of a phone being closed was then heard and Akihsia coughed making Miharu round the corner and look at him.

Akihsia then happily gave her a thumbs up and Miharu smiled and Miharu spotted the sleeping Yuuko on Akihisa and Miharu put her hands on her hips and said, "I didn't know she was this sleep?"

Akihisa held Yuuko and kissed her head making Yuuko blush in her sleep and cuddle up to him and Miharu nodded and in a agreeing tone said, "yeah it's cute as can be. Well I'm off to go make some jerks suffer. Stay here don't want you getting mixed up in it!"

Akihisa nodded in agreement.

Later on, Point of view change to Akihisa's

I was sitting before the door to the girl's Bath keeping guard as my Yuuko who was no in on it was bathing and then came out Yuuji and I held out the I know who it is sigh I made.

Yuuji gasped and happily cheered and walked up to me, "then tell me who it is man!" He sound happy.

Akihisa then hit speak on his text to speech app and it said, "You've used Shouko, and others for to long Yuuji, you've used us all for a plan you didn't share! You've thrown us away when we had no more use and used us again when we gained it. Did you ever think the reason for Shouko's insanity is how much you use her feelings for you as a weapon against her? We all have to face our fate sooner or later! My was the lose of my voice for not speaking up against what I knew was wrong, so I am forced to forever hold my peace. Yours's is having to fulfill a promise you made, while planning to brake it! I will not tell you as you most face your fate!"

Yuuji growled and pulled Akihisa up as he growled and said, "do you have any idea how many guys scores hit zero for this moment! Do you want it all to be pointless!?" he said growling.

Akihisa then typed something with one hand and hit speech and his phone said, "the test system is ending no scores are to be refilled All related to it is pointless Yuuji but if you want it then One final battle you vs me win and I'll tell you"

Yuuji dropped him and said, "SUMMON!"

Akihisa pulled out the recorder and hit play making his old voice say ,"summon!"

there Avatars appeared both with a score of Two thousand! The two Avatars charged and hit eachother making eachother's score hit zero.

Akihisa then typed and hit speak, "you did not win I will not tell accept your fate!"

That is when Ironman showed up sighing as he said, "I only taking you to make shift class room no tests!" he said sadly as he grabbed them and Ironman looked to a calm smiling Akihisa and he said, "You did good kid you did good!"

Meanwhile in the Bath house, in the steam large pool of water

Minami was screaming in German at Miharu.

Aiko blinked and point to Miharu, "you planned the Camera … THAT MEANS WE BEAT UP THOSE BOYS FOR NOTHING!" She said in horror.

Miharu crossed her arms in the water and happily laughed, "that's the point! You all beat up and punished innocent souls and forced them to do evil to clear their names! The boys are bad because you hit them! They are evil because you make them evil! And I was sick of seeing it! I may not like boys like that! But unlike you bitches I have a heart! What goes around comes around, You treat boys like dirt they treat you like dirt!"

All the other girls looked ashamed and saddened just crying not being able to argue and Miharu grabbed the towel and put it on under the water as she got up and proudly said, "witch is why the only women in here who isn't going to die without love is Yuuko. She treats Akihisa with love and respect so he'll love and respect her back! And Don't go saying I'm a hypocrite I know I'm going to be alone as I only like those who can't possible like me back like Minami. The only difference between me and all of you but Yuuko is I know I'm horrible and admit it! A wise man once told me You have to Admit a problem for it to go away, and that's true I admitted my problem to the cops and my dad is gone! It would have saved me so much pain to have just admit what was wrong. Yuuko admitted class 2-A and the school where wrong and now her problems are gone!"

Miharu turned to them and looked to a smiling Yuuko, "She is the only one here who won't end up loveless! Sure You can force Yuuji to Marry you Shouko but it'll be loveless, and living loveless sound worst then dying alone to me!" She then left to go dry and get dressed up as all the girls but Shouko and Yuuko cried.

Shouko reached for a towel growling, "He will love me!" she said kind of crazed.

Yuuko smiled and laughed out loud as she said, "Well said Miharu! Funny I point out this school is making monsters no one listen but Miharu pulls this and they finally do! Well half of the school does! Now Two more days let's see if we can get the rest to see reason!"

Later on Yuuji was walking around hands in his pocket when he came to a smiling Shouko and he sighed.

the red head looked at him, "I've had time to do some thinking and Akihisa was right! I used people, I've used you so it's only fair I am treated the same way, Go ahead use me use me to make you feel like your not alone! Use that video and paper to force me to marry you! So you can't die alone! It's the hell I deserve!" His tone was calm.

Shouko's eyes widen and one twitched as Yuuji looked at her and point saying, "You hear Shouko Go ahead use me! Use me for your own gain like I used everyone else! Go ahead force me to marry you I'll go along with it but no this! There will be no love! Love is born of care for one another! I used you like a pawn, and you are going to use me to lie to yourself about being better because you are married. No love can bloom between two people who are just treating eachother as pawns in a game! So go ahead keep the cycle of hate, abuse and misery this school start going! I won't fight it I can't fight! Not after how much I embarrassed it!"

The Crazy girl some how found a bat and charged hitting Yuuji with it in rage as she yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO STAY QUITE AND DO WHAT I SAY! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO LET ME LIE! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME PRETEND YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO LET ME FAKE BEING HAPPY NOT TELL THE FUCKING TRUTH!"

Yuuji was down black and blue hurting crying and groaning in pain as he smirked and happily said, "Can't! thanks to Akihisa I grow a heart! And it's worth all the pain in the world! Nothing you can do will make go back to being that Jerk! Go ahead hurt me all you want it's not going anywhere!"

Shouko screamed as she smashed the bat on a wall making it split in half as tears jetted down her face, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I SHOULD BE PRETNEDING WE'RE YUUKO AND AKIHISA BUT NO YOU WON'T YOU WON'T LET ME PRETEND TO BE HAPPY! ALL MY LIFE I CHASED THE DREAM OF MARRYING THE FIRST GUY WHO WAS NICE TO ME LIKE MY MOTHER TOLD ME! HOW DARE YOU TAKE IT FROM ME NOW! HOW DARE YOU TAKE IT AWAY BY ACTING LIKE AN ADULT! HOW DARE YOU NOT BE A PUPPET SO I CAN LIVE THE FAIRY TALE LIFE MY MOTHER WANTS ME TO LIVE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HAPPILY EVER AFTER FORM ME"

Yuuji who was in pain holding a clearly broken left wrist looked at her as he said, " Fairy tales aren't real! There is no true happily ever afters. The best we can get is mostly happily ever after! Sadness is real! Depression is real! Pain is real! I learned that the hard way today both emotionally and physically! What you want I impossible, what your mom is telling you is impossible! Grow up Shouko! Out of all of us you are the only one who hasn't changed after all this years! You are that same scared sad girl I meet in the park, While I grow and changed from smart kid to idiot teen to wiseman! Step up form the stupid lie your mother wants you to live and join reality! Reality may be scary sometimes but trust me it's better then a lie!" he sound friendly.

Shouko just dropped to her knees and cried tears streaming down her face tears form years she held in.

Yuuji got up in limped away looking back but deciding it was best to let it go, to let this completely die after all if he helped her feel better it would undo all of this, it would reset back to normal. Normal wasn't good enough there need to be a change for the both of them!

the next day Yuuji was bandaged and his wrist was in a cast as he spotted Shouko sadly eating like the other sad girls who faced reality. He smiled as he walked past her and said, "she's finally come form scared child to sad Teen, hopefully she'll become a nice lady to stop others form going down her path!"

Shouko sighed not even looking at Yuuji as she looked to the ripped up License for marriage in the trash and then looked back to her food not caring about it things had come to a head and it was over all she felt for Yuuji gone in one freak out! She looked to Akihisa and Yuuko happily hugging and she happily said, "that is not my fate at least not with Yuuji, and I'm ok with that!"

to be continued.


	5. Camp part two!

Miharu was sitting at the camp drawing in her sketch book as Yuuji walked over and sat down and asked, "I know you don't like boys but I got to ask why did you stand up for Akihisa like this and make a point to all the other girls? I need to know?"

Miharu looked at the bandaged and Blue Yuuji and smiled and said, "well now it's simple it all goes back to last week where I saw Akihisa and his sister, she had drug him out shopping.. or should I say tormenting as it was a bikini shop!.. Any way the look of horror on his face was the same one I made so many times! So I worked up the courage and reported both His sister and my dad, That's why the coffee shop is gone and why Akira isn't around, But ending that abuse wasn't enough!"

Flash back

Weeks ago

Miharu was sneaking around everyone thought she was looking at Minami but she wasn't She was growling as Minami elbowed Akihisa in the face and she said, "How could I crush on her She's an abusers like the bitch and bastard!" She sound angry.

Later that day while watching she growled as she Saw Himeji joining in and she growled and clawed at the air, "ANOTHER ABUSIVE BITCH!" she then moved away and saw Yuuka leaving Kyouji who was in the girls uniform, and She said, "He is only dressed like that in exchange for his class keeping it's equipment! He made a noble sacrifice of his dignity for those he cares about! That jackass has honor got dam it Women! Do you have any idea how rare that shit is!?"

She then heard laughing and spotted Kouta on the ground in a puddle of Blood and Aiko who had teased him laughing as Miharu blinked and said, "That's not just abusive it's down right lethal he needs his got dam blood to live bitch!" she sounded Angry.

Later on that same day, She spotted Yuuji Running in fear form Shouko and all the girls cheering her thinking it was so romantic and Miharu blinked as moments like this played over and over again in her mind form the start of the year then she remembered all the times she hit Akihisa.

Miharu's eyes widen as she gasped in horror, "All the girls here including me are all Abusers like My dad and Akihisa's sister! The boys pig like behavior is just fighting back! I mean why would you show any form of respect to a bitch who's idea of fun is punching you, or making you bleed! This school is one big cycle of abuse ! The girls abuse the boys, the boys become monsters to stand up for themselves,witch makes new girls treat them like dirt then abuse other guys,, then it starts over!"

Miharu held her head in horror as she screamed, "HOW THE FUCK COULD I NOT SEE IT! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! I HAVE TO SAVE THE GUYS! … It's too late for this bitches! Note I say bitches not ladies. I have to show this stuck up I'm a princess bitches they aren't princess they are the opposite giant bitches! … I have to show them to shock them in to stopping, to make them act like human beings who feel guilt! But how!"

she then heard the school falling down in a place and ran off to See akihsia being Carried away by paramedics as she Teared up and she heard people talking about how it was his avatar's fault, "Even the school is abusive! What kind of giant idiot would approve this fresh hell!" She sounded horrified.

End Flash back.

Miharu then crossed her arms and said, "and then the camp happened and the gears turned now he have this!" she said pointing to the girls in the school hanging there heads in shame and the boys smiling form finally being treated like human beings. " the bitches now they can't act that way! And they have to treat people regardless of gender like human beings!" She said happily.

Yuuji crossed his arms and he said, "And they'll probably never go out on another date again because they don't think they deserve a relationship!" he added coldly.

Miharu smiled as she got up and looked at him and he said, "no no! Sooner or later the smart ones will realize if you want love they need to act the opposite they been acting, the idiots who don't well that's no one's lose! I mean I showed them you can't act that way! I did the teachers job and taught something to this dam school for once!" She sad proudly.

Yuuji nodded as he said happily, "Good point!"

Miharu smiled as she said, "Now you got plans for later?" she asked happily.

The Red head blinked in shock as he looked to the orange haired girl with pigtails, "I thought you liked girls!?"

Our shocking heroine gave shot him with a finger pistol and a wink as she happily said, "you can't enlighten others with out enlightening one's self, After showing far more emotional attachment to Akihisa then I ever did with Minami I went on some soul searching first thinking that maybe my attraction to girls was just because of the abuse my dad put me through made me think all guys where monsters."

Miharu stood up and put her hands on her heart and she happily said, "but no there is still a place in my heart for Minami as a first crush so not that! So then I thought I had feelings for a girl, and a guy I probably just like both but preferred Girls. But That wasn't it either!"

Yuuji looked confused like he was waiting for the punchline to all of this and Miharu happily finished by spinning and saying, "So I said out loud all the things I liked about Minami all her few good personality treats, wasn't a long list. Then The reasons I found myself falling for Akihisa, his kind personality his pure heart, his going out of his way to help others even those that hurt him, and that kind gentle spirit within him."

Miharu then put her hands on her hips and finished to the shocked Yuuji as she said, "the take away I got is what I'm attracted is not gender. It isn't the anything physical. I'm Attracted to the soul in side."

Yuuji blinked in shock as he let out a stunned, "Well good for you! Glad you found yourself! That's a great big and special deal!"

Miharu smiled and put a hand on Yuuji's chest and said, " yes I know! Now Like me you where a jerk who on there own found out there was a jerk and went out to help others learn the same lesson! We are similar how could I not be attracted to someone who pretty much shares the same soul as me!? So what do you say want to go out?" she asked happily and hopeful.

Yuuji blinked as he took her hand as he said, "It would be an honor to be the first person you go out with sense you found yourself, And for what it's worth I'm the same way,.. even down to the Akihisa thing!"

Miharu smiled as she went to Yuuji's side and held his arm leaning on his shoulder as she happily said, "Yes Yuuko is a lucky girl! She got a rare diamond in a field of coal!"

Yuuji smiled at Miharu as he said, "I guess that makes us diamonds in the rough" he said happily.

Our Orange haired girl smiled as she said, "If One other person finds themselves or gets some kind of enlightenment form this it was worth all the work to get here!"

At that moment Minami walked by just in time to see Miharu put a hand on Yuuji's face and kiss him making her jump and her eyes widen in shock as she walked off holding her head muttering in German form Shock, as she didn't have the context of what had just happened, so for all she knew the world was ending.

Elsewhere.

Kouta was throwing his Cameras away when a shocked Aiko jumped and screamed in horror "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

the Ninja pervert smiled as he turned to her and simple and he said, "I had a sudden realization of great truth! I was punished for taking pictures, but if I get punished for not taking them too, then what's the point of taking? If I'm doomed either way might as well do the right thing so I can have my head held high! So the Ninja pervert is gone!"

He then throw his ninja costume on top of the cameras and throw a match setting it and the camera's on fire!

Aiko was horrified her eyes widen her lip quivering form fear as she Grabbed Kouta's face with both hands and she asked in horror, "Kouta! Is that you in there?" tears where in her eyes.

Kouta removed his hands form his face and looked at her with out having a nose bleed as he said, "The old Kouta no! he died last night, the new Kouta yes! Don't like it then it's your own fault for beating him for nothing and making him realize the error of his ways!"

Aiko cried as she hugged him as she beggingly" Please don't! Come back to me Ninja perverted I love you! Come back to me!"

Kouta sighed as he pushed her off held her shoulders and in a friendly tone said, "People need to change Aiko. This isn't an anime were everyone is a flat one dimensional character made to fil la role for comedy. If you real love me then be happy I bettered myself, go work on yourself and when you've grown we can go out and see if we still work together! But till then good luck Aiko you will need it!"

the Green haired girl's eyes widen as Kouta poked her nose and added in a kind voice "And no matter what you will always be my favorite girl to own a picture! I know that probably means a lot to you!"

Aiko was crying and wiping her tears away as she bitter sweetly said, " yeah it does!"

to be continued.


	6. Camp part three

Yuuko and Akihisa where relaxing under a tree hugging as Kyouji watched.

Kyouji put his hands in his pocket and sighed, "thought that would be me and Yuuka, but after sacrificing my dignity to save my class she didn't really care about it and dumped me for it! I guess she only cares about image.. Can't be mad I only cared about image too and looked down on the lower classes, yet the so called idiot was smart then us and not only end the school but unlike us find happiness and someone to stand with him through life! Just goes to show how big a pile of bull ass shit it is!" he said bitter sweetly.

That is when he saw two Year three students, and he growled, "Just quit it Shunpei and Yuusaku this shit is over! Everyone's scores hit zero the system won't turn on again it's fucking over!" he said angrily.

the two where heading off growling as Shunpei growled and said, "it's not over till that idiot pays!"

In a moment Kyouji punched Shunpei right in the face with a sucker punch knocking the older boy out as he put his fist up and he growled.

Yuusaku growled and charged trying to hit him but Kyouji ducked and kneed him in the gut knocking him down.

The third year boy held his gut and groaned out, "why are you protecting him!? You hate him?"

Kyouji growled and he spat out, "Yes I hate him! He has everything I always want! He'll go down in history! He brought the school to it's knees! He has a beautiful girlfriend who will stay beside him no matter what! And he didn't need to say a got dam word or get a got dam A to do it! He's literal all I ever want to fucking be! So yes I hate him because he's better then me! Smarter then me! And I hate myself because he has so much I don't have to heart to try and fucking take it!" he then kicked Yuusaku in the head, knocking him out.

Kyouji then walked off hands in his pocket as he chuckled at it, "Stupid ex-baka and Miharu making all of us better people!" he said cursing his newly gained morals.

Elsewhere.

Minami was in shock speaking normal as she said, "I saw Miharu Yuuji hugging! How?" she said in shock.

Himeji was about to say something but Miharu came out and said, "I'm pansexual or care only about the soul inside! And after taking a step back I don't like the soul inside you Minami it's just a big bitch! I mean you show love by hitting! You are suppose to show love by kissing! Yuuji on the other hand a jerk trying to be better, Same as me! Our souls fit together like two puzzle pieces!" she said happily as she sniffed and said, "Why do I smell cherry blossoms it's not their season!" She sounded confused.

That is when Aiko walked up crying in a pink bikini covered in fake cherry Blossom details, and she sadly said, "I washed this in cherry blossom scented to make it unmissable and Kouta still didn't want to take a picture!"

Miharu flicked her forehead and let out a flat, "Grow up! He clearly has!"

Aiko then ran off crying about "I WANT MY NINJA PERVERT BACK!"

Himeji's jaw dropped and she rolled around, "WHAT IS THIS THE END OF THE WORLD!? I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

Miharu put her hands on her hips and said, "Bitch! We just said Akihsia taught everyone how to act like a got dam human being! So pay attention and learn bitch! Learn to act like a fucking person and not some random generic balloon chested anime school girl! This is real life got dam it!" she said as she walked off clearly angry about the two not learning, what everyone else clearly had.

Elsewhere.

Yuuji was walking around too seeing lots of girls crying about being forever alone and he spoke up, "Treat them like a human being and you won't! that was the lessen! I mean for crying out loud! Why are so many people not getting it! Act like a human being and treat people like people and not faceless background extras form a low budget anime! How hard is that to get!" he sounded angry as well.

He then passed by Shouko who walked along with no feeling and clearly no will to live he thought about trying to help her but that could just reset things to square one, witch would be bad for both of them! he gave a heavy sad sigh and put his hands in his pocket as he said, "Looks like more people don't get it then we thought!"

That is when he meet Miharu who was like wise sad as she hugged him and sadly said, " I guess one week end isn't enough to shake off a life time of bad teaching and thinking!"

Yuuji sighed and held her as he kissed her head and let out a sad, "I know!"

Elsewhere Akihisa's point of view.

I sat under the tree Yuuko a sleep in my arms as I smiled and kissed her head and closed my eyes to enjoy the moment.

I saw what he did My old enemy Kyouji has changed I guess there is hope for everyone when one of the biggest jerks around becomes an ok guy!

I guess there is hope for pretty much everyone.. any how we'll see this is the end of the camp and end of the current system for this school! A normal school, Gee people who didn't change will be pissed to high hell!

but I don't really care I'm more worried about me and yuuko's official first date when we get back, I know two emotionally unstable bitches who seem to not understand hitting is not how one shows affection to one they wish to date… I mean honestly what the hell is wrong with them? Tsundere doesn't work this isn't a fucking anime! It's not a manga! It's not a fanfic, and it's not a light novel this is fucking real life man!

I mean what is wrong with this world what where our parents… Wait a minute do any of us even have got dam parents? I have no names or faces? Well I did suffer brain damage so I can't go by my memories of parents.. But still that's creepy. Super creepy!

almost as creepy as looking someone in the face then not remembering what they look like moments later like in most super hero stories... never thought of that… I'M GETTING SIDE TRACKED!

come in brain I know you are hyper as so many things we never could get before but can we focus on what's important the women sleeping in our arms under a tree like we're an anime couple who are going to live happily ever after.. and cherry blossoms are falling around us! How it's not their season! The fuck? The fuck is this shit? … well come Down Akihisa you probably fell a sleep and are dreaming the Cherry Blossoms, after all I don't smell them so that checks out!

But let's do an experiment! I then pinched myself and my eyes shock open and it was sunset and Yuuko was yawning and starting to wake up in my arm, yep I was dreaming the cherry blossoms.

thank goodness that would have been a brake in the laws of reality that shouldn't be possible out of fiction!

I helped Yuuko up as we head inside hand in hand this camp is over and it was pretty peaceful for me! I don't even remember the second day… witch is weird.. Stop that brain! It's normal to forget things when there aren't memorial let go of this our lives could be fiction thing! It's impossible!

to be continued


	7. Dating!

Akihisa's point of view.

I was on a fairest wheel Yuuko hold my arm and nuzzling me and I was bright red, it had been a week sense we have been back form the Camp and now we are on our first date, it was awkward, made even worst by the fact my phone's mic died so I can't use my text to speak app to talk, and I can't find a pen for pen and paper.

… I gained an IQ not better luck clearly. Dam you speak center Damage! I have a smart big hearted beautiful girl on my arm and I can't fucking cheer about it! Or scream about how I'm a lucky son of a bitch! … Why haven't I tried learning sign langue?

Focus brain focus on Yuuko who is currently using your arm as a teady bear.. yes focus on that. Wait? I saw what looked like a pile of pink hair and I rolled my eyes, if that bitch is here then so it's the other bitch!

Why are there so many mentally troubled girls who don't understand hitting is hate not love? I mean really what is this a slap stick comedy!?

Focus Akihisa focus!"

when the right stopped I sighed for Yuuko to wait a minute, I pulled out my phone I may not be able to use the text to speak app but I can still text her and I did so quickly.

Yuuko then blinked before her phone rang and she picked it up and blinked before laughing saying, "Well that was smart of you let's see" her eyes expression turned sour as she growled, "HOW DARE SHE SHOW UP!... wait how do you know it's her?" She asked curiously.

At that moment I did and experiment I act like I was lifting my shirt and Himeji's voice let out an epp and I stopped, experiment success.

Yuuko nodded a she crossed her arm and sighed, "well this stings we have at least one mentally troubled lady trying to ruin our date! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I LOOKED FORWARD TO THIS!?" Se sound angry.

I understood it and I rubbed my chin thinking with my new mind and I snapped my fingers as I texted her something and Yuuko check her phone and smiled and said, "I love the way you think Akihisa!" she said happily.

Later on we were looking at Hideyoshi sitting on a bench dressed like Yuuko as me and the real Yuuko hide behind a building and we spotted Minami and Himeji watching the fake Yuuko.

Yuuko smiled and whispered, "say what you want about my jealous brother at least he understands if the one you love doesn't love you make sure he is happy with the one they love!" she said happily as she grabbed and we went off.

Minami and Himeji would most likely stay there thinking Hideyoshi was Yuuko waiting for me for awhile.

point of view change to third person.

A few hours Hideyoshi was sitting and sighed made the mistake of using his real to say, "the things I do for my sister!" he then covered his mouth before saying, "FUCK!"

At that point an angry yell in German was heard as Himeji cried out, "THAT SMART DUMBASS TRICKED US! WE MOST FIND HIM!"

Later on in the back, Yuuko and Akihsia where happily giggling after getting off a ride, even if Akihsia giggle sound weird, at least he could still do it, then Akihisa froze as the angry German yell made it to them.

Yuuko then yelled out, "GOT DAM IT!" She then stomped the ground and said, " got any more ideas dear?"

Akihisa texted her something and Yuuko smiled as she read it and she said, "Why wasn't that plan A?" Akihsia shrugged.

Moments later Akihisa and Yuuko where sitting on a bench Yuuko in Akihisa's lap kissing him while Akihisa held her close.

Watching was Minami and Himeji who were on there knees crying and watching it.

Hideyoshi walked up arms wrapped around Kubo's arm he was still dressed like his sister as he rolled his eyes and said, "big babies! Move on I know I did!" Kubo and Hideyoshi then kissed and walked off.

Elsewhere.

Miharu was with Yuuji as her crossed her arms and she sighed and said, "how stupid was I to think miss acting like a baby who was told it was time to go home, was a nice girl? I mean grow up!"

Yuuji nodded but Miharu pulled him along and said, "Now come on! We're kissing In front of her too! Every other couple here is doing it!"

Yuuji smiled happily and he said, "Why yes darling!"

Later on Minami and Himeji were running off form the park crying, Himeji crying about "needing ice cream!"

Miharu was walking with a red Yuuji who had lip stick kiss marks all over his face as he smiled.

Kubo was walking out of the park with Hideyoshi and he asked, "So darling want to go make a stop so you can change."

Hideyoshi adjusted the skirt he was in and he said, "No I'm good!" he sound happy.

Yuuko and Akihsia walked off and said, "Thanks brother!" she sound grateful. Akihsia just gave a thumbs up.

Hideyoshi smiled and point to his outfit, "Thanks and you have to tell me where you shop it's so comfortable, and cute!" he said happily to some peoples shock.

Yuuko smiled and said, "Sure and happy you figured yourself out brother! Love you!" She then smiled as she and Akihsia walked off happily.

The other twin grabbed his boyfriend's arm and lead him off as well, "Come on Kubo this marks the end of a really stupid period in all of our lives the school is normal, we are all growing up and being happy, and the night is young so while I'm here in your arms let's make the most of it!" he said happily.

Meanwhile

Akihsia was walking Yuuko home and Yuuko smiled and happily said, "The best part was throwing our love into those two's face! I love you Akihisa."

Akihisa who couldn't speak responded simply by pulling her close and kissing her for a moment before braking it to hold her close.

Yuuko was bright, bright red! as she said, "how can someone who can't talk be such a sweet talker!?" she asked stunned as Akihsia chuckled and continued to walk her home happily tomorrow would be a new day, the future was coming fast and thanks to a blow to the head it was looking a lot brighter then it use to.

To be continued.


	8. the end!

Months later

Yuuko was up at state for the end of the last year of Fumizuki academy.

She smiled as she set up to speech, "As the only one who want to do this I'll say this it's been a bad shit stupid adventure sense we start well for me and my group two years ago, now we're at the closing day of this school! The year finished and those not graduating will be going to normal highschools. Well there is a speech but it's not forms me! My boyfriend just can't speak so I have to read it for him!

Yuuko cleared her throat as he said, "As we close this let's look back on how flawed this thing was!" she looked at it, "making students fight for school supplies that is crazy and is just asking for riots witch happened case in mind what knocked, well it says my but it's Akihisa's head out of whack." She said as she looked at it and comment, "I'm going to have to change the point of view as I read this!"

she then cleared her throat again and spoke up, "Trying to combine what is basically a fighting game with school to make learning fun, seemed like a good idea but it wasn't done right! It should have been at the end of the semester for awards or on some other periodic event for rewards only. .. That honestly could have saved this school he didn't put that that's me adding!"

Yuuko then finished with and said, "And finally no teacher asking, "What you going to do after school! This is a high school that is the most important listen! … I'm pretty sure he just called all the teachers dumbass!"

Ironman then yelled out, "HE DID AND I RESPECT HIM FOR IT!"

Yuuko blinked before she cleared her throat and he said, "and Akihisa also has some personal stuff here, number one Ironman, I want to say your tactic of knock the stupid out of us is wrong and won't work but that's what made me smart so just morally wrong but sadly does work!"

She took a brake and continued, "To the principle, you chose this school over having a family, regret that choice?" she then heard a yell of "HELL YES I DO!"

Yuuko jumped before looking at it and reading, "And I wish I could say this school gave me nothing, but I wouldn't have meet Yuuko with out it so it was worth every pain filled moment!" She blushed and covered her mouth and she said, "I'm done I'm going to go tackle and kiss my boyfriend!" She was then gone.

Years later.

Miharu and Yuuji where sitting on a couch talking to a teenager who was laying on a couch.

Miharu looked at the teenage boy and said, "Good now where were we last week sir.?" She sound friendly.

The boy said, "On the point where I found out I was being cheated on!?" he sounded sad.

Yuuji sighed and said, "Look man! As someone who had a stalker I can tell you love hurts sometimes if it's meant to be heaven and earth will move to make it so, if not then you just need to move on and remember this isn't the type for you!" he said calmly before adding, "and yes it's ok to cry about it! Tears and pain comes before smiles and healing man!"

the boy then cried as Miharu and Yuuji patted his back, the two doing there job as therapist.

Elsewhere.

Kouta was walking up in a studio to Aiko who was in a red Bikini and he jumped and said, "you're the mother I'm taking pictures off?" he sounded shocked.

Aiko smiled and hugged him, " yes! It's been to long man! We should meet up after this for dinner or something!" she said happy to See Kouta again.

Kouta nodded as he said, "And to think I was just saying the only thing I would change is not asking you out when we were in highschool!" he sounded happy about it!

Meanwhile.

inside a theater Hideyoshi smiled as he sighed autographs and point to a wedding ring as a fan asked him out, "Sorry I'm married and I won't dream of cheating on my Kubo but thanks anyway sir." He sounded happy about it.

The Fan then left as Hideyoshi looked at the pictures he was sighing it was his wedding photo Kubo In a black suit and tie and him in a flowing white wedding dress and he smiled, "Such a dreaming day! So glad I won first wedding form my twin!" he then turned back to sighing auto graphs.

But while signing he wondered out loud, "I wonder how my sister is doing any way?"

Elsewhere Akihisa's point of view.

I was dressed in blue jeans and a yellow shirt cleaning my living room floor, While I did write about my highschool life the sells were good enough to help but not make it so we didn't have to work, and sadly my Yuuko has to be the one to work as she had an easier time looking for a job, can't talk makes interviews really hard… sons of bitches!

I then heard crying and I ran upstairs to the nursery done in pink to see me and yuuko's daughter she had my hair and eyes and she was in a pink night gown crying up a storm as I picked her up and rocked her calming her down.

As she calmed down I kissed her head, My little Hikari my baby girl! I love her so much. A tear rolled down my eyes as I though about it.. Something I think about every day sense Yuuko and me found out we would be parents.

A thought that always brings me to tears as Hikari looked at me with a cute confused look and touched my face not understanding why her dad is crying.

I'll till you why I love my daughter but … I can never tell her that.. She'll never hear her dad say I love you! I can never tell her how proud I am how happy I am for her, I'll never be able to yell at people who dare hurt her or make her cry.. and that's what hurts the most about losing my voice.. It hurt that I could never tell Yuuko I love her, but this hurts so much worst.

I sighed sadly as I noticed my daughter sniffling at the sigh of me crying and I hugged her tight and put on a brave face like I always did I need to be strong for her I love her.. if only she could hear me say it.

I could hear my phone ring in my pocket as I rocked my daughter I let it ring till the voice mail came up and I heard Yuuko's voice say, "Akihsia happy birthday I got you this!" it was at that point my eyes widen it was a recording of my voice of a mash up of different words I said that make it sound like my old voice was saying, "I … love… you!"

My eyes widen as my daughter's eyes widen and she smiled and I held her with one arm as I went to play the message again and when she heard my old voice say I love you she giggled happily and smiled so bright.

I teared up as I held her! She heard me say I love you! Yuuko thank you! Because of you our daughter will be able to hear her dad say I love you! This is the best gift I could ask for! I will ever be able to give you something this great in return.

point of view change to third person.

Meanwhile.

Yuuko smiled as she turned form her phone back to the computer on her desk at her simple office job as she looked to a picture of her Akihisa and Hikari the day she was born and she smiled then looked to her ring happily and said, " it was so worth it ever last moment." She sounded happy.

She thought about her old highschool self and shivered at how she use to be, "thank goodness Akihsia opened my eyes or else .. well I would still have a blank generic job, but it could have been a worst job, I could have been without a home, I could have been alone in life, I could have been a Christmas cake, but now I have a home a loving husband and a beautiful daughter witch is more than you can say Shouko. "

the lady in the Cubical next to Yuuko Shouko then said, "Love is not for me!"

Yuuko then heard her phone ring and saw a heart filled text form Akihisa saying thank you and how much he'll never be able to repay her for it. She smiled and said, "you already have Akihisa." She said happily.

the end.


End file.
